Machines and equipment used at many production sites are controlled by controllers such as programmable logic controllers (PLCs). A control system known in the art controls a measurement device using such a controller to measure the shape of an object. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a control system for measuring the shape of an object using a contactless sensor, which is not placed into contact with the object.